Pizza
Pizza can be made at level 35 Cooking. It is made by using tomato (first) and cheese on a pizza base to obtain an uncooked pizza, then cooking it on a range or a Large oven. All pizzas are eaten in two bites. Further toppings can be added at higher Cooking levels. The steps are called 1. Pizza base, 2. Incomplete pizza, 3. Uncooked pizza, 4. Pizza/Burnt Pizza. As all other foods, higher cooking levels allow a lower burnt/success ratio while making plain pizza. However, they can still be burned at levels as high as 67. Pizzas are less popular than other foods due to the fairly long amount of time needed to make them, and the fact that they have to be eaten in two bites. However, they often heal far more than other foods that require the same cooking level. The fastest way to make a lot of pizzas is to have 9 buckets of water and 9 pots of flour in your bag. Then use a bucket of water onto the pot of flour. You get 9 pizza base. Now bank the empty buckets and pots and withdraw 9 cheese and 9 tomato. Add them to your pizza and you will have made 9 pizzas in less then 35 seconds. Another way of making pizza bases is to have 14 pots of flour in your bag and use them on a water source (Well, sink, etc.). Plain Pizza The basic type of pizza, plain pizza is made at level 35 Cooking. It heals 350 life points per bite (700 total), and gives 143 experience. The plain variety of pizza is available for purchase in the Burthorpe Warriors' Guild. A good place to make plain pizza for almost no cost is in Fat Tony's shop in the Bandit Camp (Wilderness), where you can find tomatoes and cheese on the table, and buy pizza bases for 4 gold. Another good place to make it is at Aggie's, because there are both tomato and cheese spawns there. Plus it isn't too far from Lumbridge so you can buy the pots of flour at the Culinaromancer's Chest and a bucket, and there is a sink in the same room to make your Pizza base. You stop burning plain pizzas at level 68 Cooking. Meat Pizza Meat pizza is made at level 45 Cooking by adding cooked meat or chicken to a cooked pizza. It heals 450 life points per bite (900 life points total), and gives 169 experience (players receive 26 xp for adding the meat). Anchovy pizza Anchovy pizza is the highest-healing pizza available to free players, healing 1300 life points. It is made at level 55 Cooking by adding cooked anchovies to a cooked pizza. It heals 650 life points per bite (1300 total), and gives 182 Cooking experience (that is, players receive 39 xp for adding the anchovies). It's also the food that requires the highest level to cook for non-members. Pineapple Pizza Pineapple pizza heals 1300 life points (650 per bite). It can be made at level 65 Cooking by adding pineapple chunks or pineapple rings to a cooked pizza, and gives 188 total experience (45 experience for adding the pineapple to the plain pizza). Using pineapple rings is recommended, because a player get four rings, but only one pile of chunks per whole pineapple. These can also be obtained by asking a Cook in a Player-owned house to serve food. They will be deposited on a player's table in their dining room. (A player can have a Cook at level 30 Construction) Category:Food